The random stuff I type
by Kate Ryou
Summary: This is just a collection of stuff I type on my computer. The first chapter is about a story I've been playing around with. Dun know if I'll actually type it though.


**Kate laid in the bed of her room and stared up at the ceiling. The pinkness of it all was disturbing. She didn't know why she let the silly playboy chosen paint her room. She rubbed her left arm and shivered, the metal was so cold. She couldn't believe that something like this happened and she still didn't know how it happened. The only person that could possibly tell her what happpened disappeared without a trace. Is her boyfriend really trying to avoid her. Every place Zelos and her have looked turned into dead ends. "Where could he be hiding? And why would he hide? Seto, where could you be?" She thought aloud to herself and then had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She sat up and looked around. She soon spotted the reason and it was Zelos standing by the door. "Hey there."**

"Hello beautiful. Do you always talk to yourself?" He asked with that bright smile of his on his face. He moved away from the wall and walked towards Kate's bed. He was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and his black shirt. His right leg was completely metal, just like Kate's arm. "Or are you completely nuts?" He spoke with a giggle as he sat on the end of her bed.

**"Look who's calling who nuts." She said with a smile and a glare from Zelos. "Anyways I was just trying to figure out what to do and how to find Kaiba. I mean we haven't had any luck so far. I'm going to go to Hogwarts and see if the students have seen him." She told him jumping off the bed and went into her closet. **

**"Can't I come too? I dun wanna be left here alone." He asked following her to her closet. "What is this Hogwarts anyways? And why would they know if Kaiba was there?"**

**Kate walked out of her closet with a robe drapped over her shoulder. She then threw it at Zelos. "Fine you can come and the reason they would know is because he's a teacher there. Now come on I need to get to class anyways." She tells him dragging him out of her room. **

**"It's a school? What kind of school?" They walked down the hall to the very end. Kate opened a door and walked inside. Zelos followed her as he pulled on the robe. "What is this place?" He noticed the woods around him. It was very creepy and dark in the very deep forest.**

**"It's the Forbidden Forest. It's the only place the door could be hidden and not effect the school itself. Now stay very close to me I know the path out of here." She grabbed his wrist and started down the path marked out for her. Soon they were on the grounds of Hogwarts near the Quidditch Pitch. "It's nice out, glad I got pratice today."**

**"Okay so what are we gonna do now?" Zelos asked looking at the goal post. They confused him, but he still followed Kate into the castle.**

**"We are going to breakfast and asking students if they have seen Professor Kaiba. Zelos, don't try and hit on the female students okay. We have a mission here today." She stopped just outside the main entrance. She poked his chest which caused him to look down.**

**"My clothes are different. Anyways, fine I'll be good." Zelos said with a smile as he straightened his cloak. "So I'm a student here?"**

**She opens the doors and walks into the main hall. "Well no, but I still need to talk to the headmaster." She got an odd look from Zelos. She walked into the Great Hall, which was already full of students, and headed for the teacher's table. "Excuse me Headmaster can I have a word with you?" She asked the old man at the head of the table.**

**"Oh Miss Ryou of course. I'll meet you in the main hall." He told her calmly as he stood up and headed for the door at the end of the table.**

**"Okay come on Zelos." She grabbed his collar and pulled him into the hall. They waited a moment for the Headmaster. "Thank you Dumbledor." She bowed politely and Zelos did the same.**

**"You same very upset about something. Are you looking for Seto Kaiba?" He asked in his kind voice. Kate nodded and then showed him her arm. "I see, well we saw him here earlier this morning, but then he left."**

**"Did he tell you where he was going?" She said grabbing Zelos' arm in hope. "Please tell me he did." **

**"I'm sorry, but he didn't." He smiled and then looked somewhat depressed. "Well I hope you find him and get what you need." He then smiled and walked away.**

**"Damn, but he does seem to know what was going on though." Zelos said as the headmaster disappeared. Then there was a blonde kid standing at the doorway of the Great Hall. "What do you want?"**

**"Malfoy. I don't have time for your taunting right now. Or do you want to taste metal?" Kate told him threatingly, rolling up her left sleeve.**

**Draco went wide eyed and looked at Zelos. Zelos just shrugged and put on a smile. Draco glared at them, "So what did happen to you Ryou?" He asked in his smug way.**

**"I don't know, but he went through the samething." Puts and arm around Zelos' shoulders and smiles. "We have to go now. Talk to you later Draco." She turned and started for the door. "Just tell me who the teacher for DA today is, okay?" **

**Draco just glared at their backs as they went out the front door. He turned on his heels and went back into the Great Hall. "Why was her arm metal though? Just who was that guy she was with?"**

**Kate sat on the bottom step stared off into the distance. Her head was rested in her hands and she sighed. "Why doesn't my link work? Could he possible have found a way to block me out?"**


End file.
